


Pay Your Fines, Snow

by Caitybug



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Library AU, M/M, One Shot, simon doesn't pay his fine, unrealistic depictions of being able to win bottle cap prizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug
Summary: Baz Pitch works at the local library every summer. He's annoyed at kids who run around, people who don't follow directions, and Simon Snow- who can't pay a fine on time.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 37
Kudos: 180





	Pay Your Fines, Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erimeri (blujoonie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujoonie/gifts).



It’s only a summer job, working at the library, but it’s a job that frustrates the hell out of me at times. 

Especially people who cannot follow simple instructions. Return books to the drop off box, don’t shout, don’t run, and please do  _ not _ participate in sexual activities in between the rows of books. 

I say the last one because I just walked in on two teenagers groping each other in between the reference and biography shelves. 

_ Choose a better section at LEAST _ .

If I ever did something like that, I’d do it behind the romance section. It’s fitting for the mood, in the very back section, and no cameras can see you there. 

_ Not that I’ve thought about it. _

I’m checking out a little kid and his mother when I see the  _ worst _ person to ever walk into the library.

(The worst is probably dramatic. There is a guy who tries to bring in a water bottle that smells of whiskey and a bag of chips that gets crumbs all over the computer. But at least that guy leaves me alone... Simon Snow, however, can’t leave me be.)

Simon Snow can’t seem to pay his library fines. He turns in  _ every  _ book late. It’s ridiculous. There are certain rules in this world, and this can’t be that hard of one. He could just renew the book online even to buy himself some time.

But he never does.

He sneakily tries to drop his books off without me knowing, but he can’t ever get anything past me. 

“Snow,” I say, handing the woman her receipt and walking towards him.

He freezes and looks up, face scrunched in embarrassment. 

“Do you have money to pay your fines? I can only assume you’re turning these in late too,” I gesture to the books. 

“Uh, well,” he stammers. Snow always stammers. 

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, waiting for a proper answer. 

He starts digging in his pockets, pulling out a nickel, penny, a Dr. Pepper bottle cap, and some lint.

I grab the change and frown at the bottle cap.

“Why do you have-”

“There’s a code,” he shrugs, “I was hoping to win a prize.”

_ Of course, _ he would do something like that. 

“Please bring money next time you come in,” I say, moving to go check out another customer. 

He nods and walks out, leaving the Dr. Pepper bottle cap behind. 

I grab it and stash it in my pocket. 

After I check out the customer I decide to grab the books Snow was returning. What could he possibly be reading that takes him so long?

He has three books this time:

  1. Fun Home
  2. Heartstopper vol. 1
  3. Bloom



I frown. 

They’re all graphic novels, so what is taking him so long?

Then it dawns on me. 

I shake my head and check his books back in.

I also erase his fines.

**______**

The next time Snow comes in it’s to check out another book. 

I can’t help but think of the books he turned in last time. I was also nosey and investigated the other books he had checked out the past couple of months. 

_ They’re all gay _ .

Is Simon Snow gay?

“Snow,” I say as he approaches. He has one book, the next volume of Heartstopper. “Do you have money for your fines?”

He doesn’t have fines anymore, I erased them, but I can’t let him know that. 

“Uh,” he responds. 

He’s not good at using his words, but somehow watching him fluster is incredibly adorable. 

Snow turns out his pockets and has a crumpled receipt, a  _ french fry,  _ and the cap to a pen.

I shake my head, this boy is an idiot.

“Snow I’m going to have to stop letting you check out books if you can’t pay off your fines.” 

It’s an empty threat. His balance is  _ zero _ .

He nods, however, and grabs his books and puts the receipt where I highlighted the due date into his pocket. 

When he goes to leave, I remember something.

“Wait, you left something last time you were here,” I open my drawer and pull out the Dr. Pepper cap. “Good luck winning, but I am sure you won’t.”

He smiles and grabs it.

“Thanks, Baz.”

I smile back.  _ I didn’t know he knew my name _ .

_______

The next time I see him I’m shelving books. 

I don’t typically do this part of the job, but the page is out sick and we had a huge pile.

I also didn’t want to deal with all of the kids here for the magician. 

It’s in the LGBT section where I find him, staring at the books.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you so intensely in thought before,” I say.

_ Why am I such a jerk? _

_ “ _ Oh, uh, hey Baz.” He says. 

He looks like he is blushing. 

“Do you need help, Snow?”

He shakes his head and looks up at the top shelf. I look up, following his eye line, and see the third volume of heartstopper.

I step closer and reach up to grab it. 

I can’t help but smirk when I hand it to him. 

I’m at least three inches taller than him.  _ Good to know _ .

“Thanks,” he mutters, before turning to leave.

_ Stop him _ , my brain says.

My body, however, doesn’t move.

______

The fourth time he comes into the library he is with a girl with brown frizzy hair and dimples on the back of her knees. She’s dragging him through the reference section, piling books into his arms.

It’s quite funny. I can see the whole scene perfectly from the front desk. 

They sit at a table and Snow and I make eye contact. He smiles, and I immediately look down.

It’s like looking into the sun when he smiles, blinding and overwhelming. Doctors should put a warning on him.

_ Don’t look directly at him, it’ll damage your eyes and you’ll be seeing stars for an hour _ .

We don’t talk, but we keep catching each other’s eyes. My face feels too warm and soft. 

I check his library account, and his book is already two days late.

Rolling my eyes, I renew the book and erase the fines.

_ If my boss found out about this I’d be murdered. _

______

The next time I see him is at the back of the library, he is wandering around and I’m putting back books. A book club of middle-aged women came in, and with them, a stack of raunchy romance novels. 

“Oh, hey Baz,” Simon says, smiling up at me.

I swear my breath hitches.

“Snow,” I reply, reaching up to put a book on the top shelf.

It doesn’t go there, but I need him to know I can reach that high. Higher than he can. 

I’ll fix it when he leaves.

“So, uh, I won that Dr. Pepper prize.”

I look over and raise an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“I got some money and thought I could pay my fines,” he continues.

I freeze. He doesn’t have any fines. 

“Well, Snow, you could go to the front desk and pay those off,” I say, grabbing another book and putting it on the top shelf.

_ Why am I putting all of these up so high? They don’t belong here. _

“I did, actually,” he continues. I cringe.  _ Fuck _ . “But they said I didn’t have any.”

“Well, they must have looked at the wrong spot because I can assure you there are fines.”  _ There aren’t _ .

He steps closer to me, I drop my arm. He smells like popcorn and Old Spice.

_ Why does it smell good? _

“Baz, did you forgive my fines?” He asks.

I scoff.

“Snow, why would I-”

“I think you did. The lady at the front, the one with the grey streak in her hair, said it looked like I had made payments these past few weeks.” I cringe, Fiona is going to  _ kill  _ me. “So, my only question is, why?”

I stare at him, not knowing how to respond. ‘ _ Because I like you, Snow. I like the way your golden curls always look a mess. I like the stupid hoodie with a hole in the sleeve looks on you. You are covered in moles and I want to kiss every one of them _ .’

I look at his lips, the thing I want to kiss the most. 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“Baz,” he steps closer. “If I’m off base here feel free to tell me, but I-” he gulps, taking a moment. “I would like to take you out. Consider it repayment.” The way he smiles makes my heart skip.

I nod, not trusting my voice to respond. 

And then, fuck, he leans up and puts a hand on my neck, lips almost touching mine.

“Wait,” I manage to stay, pushing him back. His face drops, but I grab his hand and pull him around the corner.

The romance section, corner of the library, where there are no security cameras. If I’m ever going to kiss someone in the library, it’ll be here.

I push him against the stack and kiss him.

And, god is it good.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed :D. Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr or in the comments below.
> 
> [Caitybuglove23](http://tumblr.com/blog/caitybuglove23)


End file.
